mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гамзи Макара
- Под кайфом= - Поехавший= - Шрамы= - Очки= }} |-|Сон ▾= - Проспит= - Богоуровень= }} |imagewidth = 214 |caption = |intro = 3912 |first = 3911 |title = Бард Ярости |age = 6 альтерианских солнечных циклов (13 земных лет) |screenname = terminallyCapricious |client = Троллиан |style = Stoned (Pre-Sgrub): Uses normal grammar, end punctuation, and AlTeRnAtInG lEtTeRs. Uses 'motherfuck' and variations of it a lot. Stoned (During and Post-Sgrub): Stops using end punctuation. Alternating caps pick up a new pattern. Punctuation and spaces are now counted as "letters", so iT'S GoInG To lOoK A LiTtLe sOmEtHiNg lIkE ThIs. Sober: Changes from all caps. TO NO MOTHERFUCKING CAPS BETWEEN LINES. Swears more than usual while on his uppercase lines. He kept this style after having the rage papped out of him, but is calmer overall. |zodiac = Козерог |specibus = Кеглевидный, позже Джокеровидный |modus = Miracle |relations = Grand Highblood - Ancestor Каркат Вантас - Moirail Таврос Нитрам - Matesprit (возможно безответно; умер) Dave Strider - Kismesis (безответно) Lil' Cal - Лучшие друзья (post-flipout) Морской козёл - Лузус/Спрайт (Deceased) |planet = Край Шатров и Веселья |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 5/1= |-|5/2= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (5 pp.) |-|6/I1= (7 pp.) |-|6/3= }} Гамзи Макара, так же известный в Троллиане под ником terminallyCapricious, один из Троллей. Его знак зодиака Козерог (♑) и его рога напоминают форму козьих. Цвет его текста - индиго, а стиль письма - так называемой “ЛеСеНкОй”, что (как и многие другие вещи) раздражает Карката. После того, как он сошёл с ума чередует слова из заглавных и приписных буквами. Гамзи был прозван в честь пользователя на форуме Gammy, так же как и “Гамз”, что является турецким словом, которое в переводе означает “ямочки на лице” или “игривый взгляд”. “Макара” на Санскрите является аналогом знака Козерог, также как и отсылка на мифологическое индусское, наполовину морское, наполовину наземное существо. (почти как у Козерога из мифов Древней Греции). Это раздвоение может быть рассмотрено как высококровный статус Гамзи среди наземных жителей (и его незаинтересованность в кастовой системе), а также как его двойственная натура. Гамзи был членом Красной команды. Биография Hivebent Гамзи был показан в своей комнате, украшенной плакатами, с демоническими клоунами. Среди вещей, валяющихся у него в комнате, есть бутылки из под Faygo, крупногабаритный одноколесный велосипед, ноутбук, кегли для жонглирования, формочки для пирогов, заполненные дремотной слизю и множество клаксонов. Так как его опекун обитает в море, Гамзи не был воспитан достаточно хорошо; Его никто не обучал некоторым простым вещам и общеизвестным правилам троллей, как например тот факт, что дремотная слизь не используют в пище, чтобы странные вещи не происходили с головой у тролля. Лузус Гамзи напоминает большого морского козла. Это соответствует тенденции стражей, напоминать символ зодиака своих подопечных. Хотя Гамзи, кажется, совсем не волнует кастовая система, он все равно остается наверху (высшим среди земных обитателей) крово-кастовой системы, как напоминает Эквиус, который подавляет в себе желание призвать Гамзи к порядку, потому что он “не имеет право быть разочарованным в его (Гамзи) поведении”. Эквиус также считает, что любовь Гамзи к Faygo и дремотной слизи вредна для него, и утверждает: “... Вы оскверняете Вашу благородную кровь...этой бутылкой газированной воды и усыпляющими токсинами”, . Гамзи единственный тролль с фиолетовой кровью, который не носит украшений: является ли это тем, что его не заботит система, или причина тому его образ жизни джаггало, возможно просто потому что он не морской обитатель, трудно сказать. Пост-Hivebent Гамзи особо ничего не делал или говорил со времени Царапины. Он попросту просил у каждого встречного несколько даролларов за сон на его куче клаксонов или танцевал где-то поблизости. Так продолжалось до момента, когда у него кончились пироги из слизи. Тогда Гамзи пришёл к выводу что: 1) Пироги уничтожают его мозг (Правда) 2) Он - потомок Высоких разружонглёров (Правда) 3) Он - мессия своей собственной религии (Спорно) 4) Он должен всех убить (Довольно тревожно) 5) Он должен рисовать картины кровью (Ужасающе). В гневе он управлял сном Джона и Дейва, путем внедрения Малого Коляна и плюшевого клоуна, напоминающего Джека Нуара соответственно в их сне. В конечном итоге это привело к прототипированию Джоном Куклы Арлекина и восстанию Джека. Следует отметить, что Каркат на данный момент считает заявление Гамзи как самую большую в настоящее время угрозу, с которой сталкивались выжившие тролли, даже больше чем ярость Эридана. Он говорит, что Гамзи нанес больший вред во время боя с Черным королём, чем кто-либо другой из троллей за исключением Вриски. Гамзи дожидается Эквиуса на большом контейнере, содержащим одну из многих генетических тварей в лаборатории, похожую на его собственного лузуса. В финале Гамзи играет роль высококровного тролля, хотя это и смущает Эквиуса, который уверен что это Терези, а не Гамзи ранее нашедший её очки. У них происходит достаточно короткий разговор, Гамзи называет Эквиуса “ржавокровным” и простреливает ему колено, что заставляет его преклониться. Затем он ломает лук, который использовал ранее, и душит его тетивой , после чего Непета выскакивает из своего укрытия и нападает на него. Гамзи хватает руку Непеты, заламывает ей запястье, и видимо задержав её в воздухе, царапает своё лицо с помощью её когтей. Позже он был замечен с её кровью на кегле. Гамзи не смог сразиться с Вриской и Эриданом, поскольку был прерван Пьющей Радугу Канаей, которая ударила его в пах с такой силой, что он, вылетая из своих ботинок, падает с этажа лаборатории, на котором должна была развернуться битва. Позже, на вид целый и невредимый тёмный мессия оставляет свою кровь и несколько вещей, принадлежащих Вриске, около трупа Непеты. Всё это скорее всего было сделано для того, чтобы убедить Терези в том, что Вриска виновата не только в смерти Тавроса и Непеты, но и его самого. Гамзи заманивает её в ловушку, заставляющую Терези упасть в музыкальный салон и непрерывно маячит вокруг используя Лил Кэла. Он оставляет ей записку, написанную собственной кровью, один в один похожую на записку Бро для Дейва, тем самым вынуждая Терези сразится с Вриской. Немногим позднее, Гамзи каким-то образом находит время собрать все тела мёртвых троллей и отрезать им головы. После этого он собирает “совет присяжных” , призывает к порядку в суде своим молотом и продолжает наблюдать за встречей Сестер Бедствия. В промежутке между этими двумя событиями, Гамзи оставил записку Каркату, используя комбинацию из двух стилей письма: своего и Терези, тем самым заманив его на крышу, где Терези пронзает Вриску. Записка гласит: “бро. СЛЮНЯВЫЕ ОБЖИМАШКИ. СЕЙЧАС. на крыше. Х3 Х3 Х3 >:o]” Вскоре после смерти Вриски, он снова появляется и сталкивается с Каркатом, Терези, Соллуксом и Канаей, обладая при этом Молотом Зиллиху. Тем не менее, Гамзи был остановлен Мойрейлом Карката. Во время “[[S Каскада]]” Гамзи переписывается с Доком Скретчом, где Скретч сообщает ему нечто, чтоthumb заставляет его спросить “ ”, на что Скретч отвечает “ ”. Позднее он был замечен утешаемым Каркатом, перед исчезновением с телами Соллукса и Вриски по причинам которые ещё не ясны. Годом позже, Гамзи продолжал прятаться в месте, о котором знал только Каркат. В конце Myststuck , в одежде Богоуровня в тоже время владеющего music box time machines, который спрашивает Джейн хочет ли она видить его в качестве гида, на что Джейн (не)вежливо отказывается. Гамзи просит её ещё раз подумать и заодно пытается продать ей зелья (которые скорее всего являются кровью Троллей). Какой воздействие они имеют, а также как ему удалось подняться до Богоуровня, пока ещё не известно. Тем не менее,на его лице виднеются шрамы от когтей Непеты, которые указывают на то, что это тоже самое тело, лицо которого было расцарапано. Существует вероятность того, что он получил статус Богоуровня при событиях Hivebent, никому не сказав об этом. Это вполне могло бы объяснить, почему его нападение на Черного короля нанесло так много повреждений. Он к тому же, кажется, все ещё жив и не имеет побеленных глаз, что свойственно мертвым персонажам. Все же неизвестно, является ли это Альфа-Гамзи или просто его альтернативная версия. Его крылья Богоуровня скрыты; , что они могут быть спрятаны под одеждой. Ранний рисунок Хасси показывает Гамзи в костюме Богоуровня с пятнами на крыльях в виде смайлика “:o)” После того, как Джейн настаивает на том, что она не хочет видеть Гамзи в качестве гида по LOCAH, он отходит к холодильнику Сундуку Причуд, и говоря о том, что кто-то должен её направлять, извлекает из холодильника трупы Вриски и Тавроса (Вриска в костюме Уровня Бога, Таврос с двумя парами ног - обычными и роботизированными) и забрасывает их в протоспрайт Джейн, тем самым создавая Тавриспрайт. По-видимому, у него до сих пор есть тела Эквиуса, Непеты, Эридана, Фефери и Соллукса. Личность thumb|206px Гамзи, похоже, является чем-то вроде джаггало во вселенной троллей и принадлежит к культу своенравных менестрелей. Его реплики часто имеют отношение к субкультуре джаггало. Это настолько выделяется, что тот факт, что он ни разу не использовал фразу “грёбаные магниты” является чудом само по себе. Другой возможной отсылкой к образу джаггало может быть его боевой способус - Кеглевидный. Исходя из этого то, что Гамзи использует кегли для жонглирования (англ. juggling clubs) в качестве оружия, может являться игрой слов на “джаггало” (англ. juggalo). Хоть он и довольно много ругается, но всё же Гамзи - добродушный и спокойный тролль. Он, без вопросов поддержит друга и сделает всё возможное (перестанет есть пироги из дремотной слизи или пить его охренительный эликсир - Faygo) лишь бы это помогло. Благодаря его великодушию, он часто играет роль советника и слушателя, а иногда даже и терапевта для своих друзей, таких как Каркат и Эридан, помогая им во время эмоционального стресса, несмотря на его обычные советы остальным дождаться чуда. Его метод доступа основан на чуде, он не понимает как это работает и его это не волнует. Время от времени он просто любит поднимать предметы и наблюдать за мерцанием цветов. Он и Роуз единственные персонажи, которые считают извлечение предметов с помощью их метода доступа . Он не любит касаться знаний о технологии или науке вещей окружающих его, заявляя что “ ”. Были сделаны смутные намеки на его странные рога (horns), которые включали сходство с велосипедными клаксонами (bicycle horns) разбросанными на его полу. Иногда он неожиданно наступает на один из них и пугается себя до усрачки. Он очень добродушный и ,казалось бы, успокоил всех чертей вокруг дома, когда поделился с ними пирогами из дремотной слизи, назвав их “классной нямкой”. “Capricious” в его нике значит импульсивный и/или непредсказуемый, так что это может быть показателем его личности, хотя большинство его действий и диалогов показали его скорее глупым и безбашеным, нежели чем импульсивным. Тот факт, что “своенравный” значит “непредсказуемый” особенно хорошо видно в репликах о том, что Гамзи верит в “чУдЕсА”, которые постоянно происходят. В тезаурусах можно найти такие синонимы как произвольный (случайный, чудной) и эксцентричный. Слово “своенравный” (англ. capricious), может являться лингвистической отсылкой к знаку зодиака Гамзи - Козерогу (англ. Capricorn). Гамзи проводит Alterniabound причудливо танцуя и пытаясь получить деньги за возможность полежать на его куче клаксонов. Режим Обманщика показывает, что это прямая ссылка на танец торговца в игре The Secret of Mana. Один из таких примеров - его “хреновое владение кучей клаксонов”, он предложил Каркату вздремнуть на куче неприятных пищалок за 420 дардолларов, отсылка к культурному упоминанию о мариухане в 4:20. Очень хорошо вписывается в поведение Гамзи, схожее с поведением наркомана. Также в хронологии чуть позднее в игре есть число 420 смешанное с местным временем на сервере разными способами. Пример: ПРОШЛЫЙ terminallyCapricious 420 ЧАСОВ НАЗАД ответил на запись. БУДУЩИЙ...terminallyCapricious 0:42:00 ЧАСОВ СПУСТЯ ответил на запись. У него есть скрытая темная сторона личности, которая находится в постоянном несогласии с ним. С того момента как это обнаружили, последствия из-за отсутствия дремотной слизи который был своего рода успокоительным, оказались .thumb|182px|НА КОЛЕНИ. >:o) Его помешательство приводит к изменению его стиля письма: его строки чередуются из всех заглавных или всех прописных букв, а не каждой буквы по отдельности. Как отмечает Эквиус, его тон “переменчивый”, подразумевая, что он говорит спокойно на одной строке и в тоже время ОРЕТ НА КАЖДОЙ ГРЕБАНОЙ ПОСЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ СТРОКЕ. В таком состоянии он испытывает к низкокровным огромное презрение, даже больше чем сам Эквиус, и требует чтобы они стояли “на коленях” в его присутствии. Кроме того он становится, или возможно всегда был, способным резко выпускать стрелку, как будто он способен перенять невероятную силу врага с двумя стрелами в глазах. Безумие Гамзи заставляет его оставлять тревожные записи вокруг на стенах, пример надпись “Ты следующий? :o)” на одной из стен сделана кровью Тавроса. Он удушает Эквиуса до смерти с помощью сломанного лука, в результате чего Эквиус с самой счастливой и самой ироничной из всевозможных вариантов покорностью сдается. . Позднее он избивает Непету до смерти кеглей. Любопытно то, что кажется он теряет одну из кегель после этой встречи, но также берет её когти в качестве трофея. Он оказывается одержим навязчивой идеей собрать все тела его жертв и обезглавить их, поместить их в стеклянные пробирки и, по словам Канаи, . Это не просто предположение, так как он был замечен сидящим возле тела Тавроса с окровавленными губами. Его одержимость может иметь или не иметь связь с методикой его анцестора окрашивать стены кровью своих жертв. Гамзи может использовать разные виды оружия благодаря своему опасному Джокеровидному способусу. Взаимоотношения Гамзи считает Карката своим лучшим другом, даже не смотря на натянутые взаимоотношения с ним в конце ставшие большой недоговоренностью чуть позже. Гамзи не воспринимает оскорбления Карката всерьез и всегда поддерживает его. Позже, Каркат проявляет беспокойство о Гамзи, когда он внезапно пропадает, переживает, что он мог пострадать, и даже заявляет, что он возможно должен позднее поискать его. Он также напуган изменением в поведении Гамзи, всячески пытаясь помочь ему. Наконец, Каркат признает, что не только он был для Гамзи лучшим другом, но и Гамзи был для него таким-же лучшим другом. Позднее на Стене Отношений Непеты показано её мнение, что Каркат и Гамзи состоят (или должны состоять) в мойрейле. Эта теория потверждается после того, как . Гамзи также, кажется, имеет прочные отношения с Таврасом. Они образуют один из худших рэп дуэтов во всем парадоксальном пространстве. Настроение Тавроса и текст выглядят гораздо увереннее и мягче, когда он общается с Гамзи, что делает их более близкими друзьями, чем ожидалось. Они также обращаются друг к другу, как “Братан” в почтительной форме, также копируя лица друг друга, как показано . Что твердо указывает на то, что между Гамзи и Тавросом когда-то вспыхнули чувства, показано , даже предполагалось, что они осознают это в конце беседы, хотя Таврос кажется крайне встревожен этими мыслями. В последствии обнаружив труп Тавроса, Гамзи показан , что может свидетельствовать о попытки вернуть его к жизни (хотя это достаточно сомнительная теория, если вспомнить о его желании убить всех троллей) или всего лишь глупом подражании некрофилии. Также неизвестно знает ли Гамзи о сложных отношениях Вриски и Тавроса. У него также есть много других друзей. Дружба - это прекрасно. Жизнь - прекрасна. Однако, что совсем не прекрасно, так это ВИДЕО от Insane Clown Posse песни “Miracles". Гамзи называет эту песню "BlAsPhEmY" после того как Дейв послал . В результате это привело к активации Режима Героя Гамзи с интересными фиолетовыми эффектами в виде “вспышек” вокруг него. Он также показал признаки кисмесиса по отношению к Дейву до начала одной из самых лучших реп битв в истории парадоксального пространства. После, Гамзи делает изящный гребанный пируэт-ныряющего-лебедя с низким финалом, причиной тому возможно закончившиеся пироги с слизью и имеющийся кризис веры из-за видео, который показал ему Дейв. Это погрузило его в глубокую ярость, что также заставило его назначить вселенную детей “Конечным пунктом”. Гамзи теперь заявляет о своем намерении убить всех троллей, чтобы показать им новую трактовку своей религии. Однако комбинации “ ” и “ c” кажется останавливают его приступ ярости. Лузус/Протоспрайт Лузус Гамзи - гигантское козлообразное существо. Похоже, что оно часто проводило время в море вместо того, чтобы присматривать за Гамзи, как полагается опекуну. Единственный ценный совет данный им Гамзи был “Держись подальше от океана”. Лузус был убит гарпуном (или чем на него похожим), после того, как Каркат запускает Mobius Double Reacharound Virus. Считается, что Эридан Ампора виновник произошедшего, скорее всего из-за его ненависти к загрязнению водного пространства. Тем самым он отомстил Гамзи, за то что тот бросал мусор в море. Или же это просто геноцидальные наклонности Эридана по отношению к жителям суши. Против этой теории выступает то, что оружие Эридана - “Перекрестье Ахава” , винтовка, стреляющая энергетическими сгустками, а не гарпунами. Хотя, окне его дома есть есть обыкновенный гарпун... Когда Гамзи сидит на вершине автоклава в , генетически спроектированное создание, очень похожее на его лузус, можно можно заметить внутри этого самого автоклава. Галерея Miracles.gif|чУдЕсА GamzeeLusus.gif|Гамзи и его Лузус Herogamzee.gif 03455.gif Gamzeespinclubs2.gif Sea-Goat.png 185px-MurderMode.gif|'НА КОЛЕНИ!' 378px-Gamzee_Makara_God_Tier.jpg|"Это НАСТОЛЬКО канон, что я даже не знаю" God Tier Gamzee.png|Сюрприз, сюрприз Gamzee+CalComputertime.PNG Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Тролли